


Игра в Любовь

by AntheaAteara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crazy Stupid Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудно понять: он любит или презирает. Ведь хочет, но отталкивает. А может, наоборот?<br/>Словно игра в кошки-мышки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в Любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Слоган:  
> «Жизнь - игра. Учись играть»

Жизнь – это вечное сражение. Жить – значит быть на поле битвы. Тот, кто приходит первым получает всё. Остальным же приходится брать остатки. Чтобы выиграть, нужно быть лучшим и идти в бой первым. Кто не рискует – не пьёт шампанское. В случае Ланса безалкогольный мохито или апельсиновый сок. На кону очень многое. Наверное, поэтому Ланселот как псих с перекошенным лицом бежал сейчас вверх по лестнице.  
  
***   
  
Утро выдалось не ахти. Говорят, беда не приходит одна. В случае Ланселота, это научно доказано.  
  
Проект, над которым мужчина работал последние полтора месяца, имел исключительное значение. Финансовый директор… Это была бы просто великолепная награда за труд. Ланс не сомневался в том, что его проект об инвестициях в финансовые активы не имеет минусов. Он просчитал абсолютно всё. И был готов к презентации. Единственное “но” заключалось в его сопернике.   
  
Гавейн был из породы лоботрясов. Богатый папочка, который совсем не следил за своим отпрыском, и связи, так важные в нашем циничном мире, привели его на должность заместителя финансового директора. Одного из двух. В целом, нельзя было сказать, что он плохо справлялся. Нет, вовсе нет. У него были чутьё и хватка, так необходимые молодым специалистам. Однако он в корне отличался от Артура. Тот хоть и был из влиятельной семьи, всё делал сам. В университет поступил сам, учёбу оплатил сам. И хоть его отец и был главным акционером компании, Артур полностью оправдал себя как исполнительный директор Financial Group. Наверное, именно поэтому их с Лансом связывала крепкая дружба, начавшаяся ещё со студенческих времён. И своё место Ланс заслужил сам.   
  
Чего нельзя было сказать о Гавейне. С этим нужно было глядеть в оба. Что Ланселот и старался делать. Он слышал, что у того неплохой такой проект. А вернее, просто отличный. Артур сам говорил, что выбрать лучший будет сложно.   
  
Мужчина понимал, что всё зависит от презентации. Он должен был быть очень убедительным. И всё бы ничего, однако, часто бывает, что судьба-злодейка готовит неприятные сюрпризы для тех, кто этого не заслужил.   
  
***   
  
В шесть тридцать утра раздался звонок. Ланселот, встававший обычно часом позже, нехотя поднял трубку. Все ещё заспанный, он не сразу понял то, что ему говорят. Секретарша Артура повторила сказанное, и вот уже полностью проснувшийся мужчина бежит в ванную. Десять минут - рекордный срок на то, чтобы принять душ, почистить зубы, умыться, перекусить и покормить собаку. Гвен выгуляет её позже.   
  
Он так и знал, что что-то пойдёт не так. Утер Пендрагон, отец Артура, будет присутствовать на собрании, где совет директоров выберет направление на следующие два года.   
  
И кто бы знал, что Утер захочет передвинуть собрание на два часа раньше. Видите ли, его ждёт самолёт. Скорее всего, куда-нибудь на Фиджи. А это означало, что времени останется лишь на один проект. По всей видимости, даже Артур не знал, иначе позвонил бы.   
  
***   
  
Как уже было сказано, беда к Лансу приходит не одна. Какие-то малолетние кретины прокололи ему шины. В час-пик единственный выход – метро. В вагоне было душно и тесно. Сердце Ланса выпрыгивало из груди от волнения. Он должен был обогнать Гавейна. По-другому никак. Тот, наверное, уже там. Готовится произвести впечатление. Отчего-то парню захотелось дать в зубы.  
  
***   
  
Стремглав пробежав мимо охраны, еле успев достать пропуск, Ланс влетел в холл. Леон, Леон. Его верный друг. Как же Лансу повезло с ним – вложив в руку Ланселота стаканчик с кофе, он пожелал ему удачи и сообщил, что все уже собрались. Тот остановился на секунду и побежал к лифтам. Еле втиснулся в двери и глотнул из стакана.   
Лифтов было достаточно, но они останавливались почти на каждом этаже – огромное количество работников на сорок пять этажей. Лансу уже становилось плохо. Казалось, секунды тянутся бесконечно. Доехав до двадцать девятого и увидев, что кнопки на панели горят почти на каждом этаже, парень выбежал из лифта, рассудив, что по лестнице будет быстрее. Вдруг его кто-то толкнул. Кофе оказался на его рубашке, хорошо хоть в стакане оставалось немного. Вредитель, толкнувший его, уже скрылся из виду. Ланс думал, что хуже быть уже не может, но обернувшись в сторону лифтов, увидел ухмылку на лице Гавейна, глаза которого смотрели сочувственно. Якобы. Однако же ему хватило наглости отсалютовать. А вот этого только не хватало! Дверь медленно закрылась. Ланс бросился к лестнице.   
  
***   
  
Когда красный и запыхавшийся Ланселот подбежал к дверям конференц-зала, люди уже расходились. Он увидел Артура, и тот посмотрел на него полным сочувствия взглядом.  
  
\- Ну, ты как, дружище?  
\- А по мне не видно? Что это, чёрт возьми, было?  
\- Друг, Я сам не знал, что отец перенесёт собрание. Он сказал, у него появились дела, но Я просто уверен, что он торопился к Вивиан. У них же типа чуть не сорвался медовый месяц. Он сказал мне подъехать на работу, вот и всё.   
\- Так значит, Гавейн всё же успел, да? Выступить? И теперь его проект одобрен?!  
\- Не совсем. Он тоже пришёл под конец. Мне жаль, парень. Я говорил отцу, чтобы он подождал. Но ты же его знаешь! – Вид раздосадованного Артура никак не помогал.  
\- В любом случае, не твоя вина, что Я неудачник.  
\- Да, брось!  
\- Это правда. Только Я мог так лохануться и подумать, что Я и вправду смогу их всех убедить. Финансовый директор… тоже мне нашёлся!  
\- Слушай, не раскисай! Идём ко мне в кабинет. У меня есть запасная рубашка. И ещё кое-что нужно перетереть.  
  
***   
  
\- Лови. – Артур бросил в сторону Ланса белую рубашку фирмы Хьюго Босс, которые так любил. Он держал парочку на такие вот непредвиденные случаи.   
\- Спасибо.  
  
Ланселот стянул с себя грязную рубашку с уже засохшим пятном. Голый по пояс, он стоял посередине кабинета друга. Именно в этот момент нужно было явиться ему.  
  
\- Опаньки. – Гавейн, приподняв бровь, стоял, опираясь на ручку двери. – Как у вас тут весело, однако, джентельмены.  
  
Ланселот нахмурился, быстро накинул рубашку на тело и повернулся к Артуру:  
\- Что он здесь делает?  
\- Я его позвал.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Нужно. Гавейн, - обратился блондин к стоящему у входа мужчине, - прикрой дверь и проходи.  
Тот послушно закрыл дверь и опустился на одно из кресел, стоявших напротив письменного стола его босса.  
  
\- Ланс, ты тоже.  
\- Да, Лапушка, ты тоже. Или тебе помочь застегнуть пуговки?  
\- Сам справлюсь, - буркнул Ланселот. – И Я же уже говорил: не зови меня так! У меня есть имя, вообще-то.  
\- Ланселот, Ласточка моя, не будь занудой.  
\- Знаешь что, лучше вообще со мной не разговаривай!  
\- Ох, кто-то обиделся, что Я не придержал дверь лифта? Ну, прости, принцесса. Можешь меня ударить, Я разрешаю.  
\- Оно мне надо?  
\- О, или ты расстроился, что мой проект лучше?  
\- Неправда! У меня не было шанса показать свой.  
\- Надо было раньше приходить.   
\- Можно подумать, ты сам успел к началу.  
\- Нет, но Я в любом случае успел. Не расстраивайся, Лапушка, Я угощу тебя шампанским на вечере в мою честь.  
\- Слушай ты, напыщенный…  
  
\- А ну хватит! – Артуру надоело слушать их перепалку. Обычно два его зама по финансам редко вступали в такие вот схватки, но сегодня с самого утра что-то не задалось.  
\- Артур, серьёзно, зачем он здесь?  
\- Гавейн и ты, Ланс, будете работать совместно над проектом. – Артур опасливо покосился на друзей, предчувствуя бурю.  
\- Что? Артур, не смешно!  
\- Артур, радость очей моих, а ты ли не охуел?  
\- Но-но! Поговори мне ещё тут! Я ваш начальник, в конце-то концов. И именно Я буду решать, кому что делать. Ланселот хорошо подготовился, однако проект Гавейна больше подходит политике компании. Инвестиции в нематериальные активы более выгодны из-за кризиса. Многие фирмы объявляют о банкротстве или о слиянии. Так что за нами будущее. Однако в плане процесса, Ланс знает структуру лучше, к тому же у него особый взгляд на такие вещи. Так что у вас будет некий тандем. И чтобы без фокусов мне!  
\- Артур!  
\- Прости, Ланс. Но дело серьёзное. Мне не до ваших споров. Я всё сказал.  
  
Вот так и вышло, что два совершенно разных человека, на дух не переносящих друг друга, должны были работать в паре.   
  
***   
  
\- Ты спишь с ним?  
\- С кем?  
\- С Артуром.  
\- Нет! Спятил? Он - мой лучший друг. И вообще, у меня есть девушка.  
\- У тебя-то?  
\- Это ещё как понимать?  
\- Забудь.  
\- Нет уж! Продолжай, пожалуйста.  
\- Просто не могу представить тебя с кем-нибудь.  
\- Ага, а с Артуром представил.  
\- Да там и представлять не нужно было. Ты в его кабинете стриптиз устроил.  
\- Я не… Он дал мне свою рубашку. Моя была грязная. И вообще, что значит ни с кем? Со мной что, по-твоему, и встречаться нельзя?  
\- Просто ты зануда.  
\- Хватит, ты меня достал. Нам нужно работать. Мы и так много времени потеряли.  
\- Я же говорил, зануда.  
  
***   
  
\- Пошли в бар. Выпьем.  
\- Завтра на работу.  
\- Парень, завтра суббота.  
\- У нас мало времени. Будем работать по субботам.  
\- Ты совсем спятил? Я не собираюсь работать в субботу. Пусть меня лучше уволят. Плевать.  
\- Тебе может и всё равно, а для меня моя работа - это всё.   
\- Когда ты в последний раз гулял?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, гулял. Пил. Тусил. Когда ты в последний раз отрывался?  
\- Я не помню.  
\- Запущенный случай. Ладно, давай так. Сегодня мы отрываемся, а завтра, так и быть, Я немного поработаю. Ты в деле?  
  
Ланс посмотрел на протянутую руку, поколебался немного, но, вздохнув, всё же сдался. С этим оболтусом проще согласиться, чем объяснять, почему нет.  
  
***   
  
\- Это так весело! – выкрикнул Ланселот. – Давай танцевать!  
Ланс потянул Гавейна за собой, но тот не очень-то поддавался.  
\- Ну, как хочешь, зануда! Я… - но ему не дали закончить, какая-то девчонка схватила Ланселота за руку, и он оказался в этом диком смешении людей.  
  
Гавейн повёл его в клуб. Решил показать, что значит настоящее веселье. Однако немного не рассчитал. Он не ожидал, что Ланселот, тихоня и зануда Ланселот, ещё тот чертёнок. Даже малое количество алкоголя действовало безотказно. Вернее, Ланселот становился безотказным. И отвязным. Вот уже час тот танцевал так, словно завтра конец света. Гавейн же пытался подцепить какую-нибудь красотку у бара. Но ни на одной толком не удавалось сосредоточиться: он должен был следить за коллегой. Тот вёл себя словно гиперактивный подросток, дорвавшийся до алкоголя.   
  
\- Куда это ты всё время смотришь, красавчик?  
\- Да так… Там мой… друг с ума сходит. Чувствую себя нянькой.  
\- Опасная работа.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Ну, видишь ту девчонку, с которой он танцует?  
\- Ты про нечто, нататуированное и рыжее?  
\- Ага, про неё самую. Я её знаю. Та ещё штучка. А вон тот увалень, который направляется к ним – её парень. Твой друг - не жилец.   
\- Прости, детка. Ещё увидимся.  
\- Удачи, красавчик.  
  
***   
  
Гавейн всегда старался избегать проблем. Он так сильно в этом преуспел, что стало казаться, будто это они его избегают. Чего нельзя было сказать о Ланселоте. Поэтому Гавейн как настоящий друг быстро подскочил к Лансу, схватил того за руку и буквально рванул на себя.   
  
Бегать ночью по улочкам и закоулкам с нетрезвым парнем за ручку неожиданно оказалось приятным. Если этот нетрезвый парень – Ланс.   
  
Машина Гавейна была припаркована недалеко, и он рванул со всей мочи, потому что слышал топот ног сзади. Ланселоту такого рода физкультура не пришлась по душе. Он практически волочился за другом. А ещё его мутило от количества выпитого.   
  
Наконец, они добежали до проулка со входом на стоянку. Гавейн затолкал Ланса в машину, сел рядом и резко газанул.  
  
***   
  
Солнце. В глаза. Сухость. Во рту. Голова. Мерзко.  
  
Ланселот разлепил глаза. Поморгал. Пару секунд ушло на осознание себя лежащим на кровати. Вот только что-то было не так. То ли окно, находящееся не с той стороны, то ли отсутствие тумбочки, да и вообще остальной мебели. Ланс резко поднялся. Вернее попытался. В голове всё резко отозвалось болью. Он упал обратно.   
  
Тут до него дошло, что он в чужой спальне, в полукоматозном состоянии. Он снова попытался сесть. Однако в этот раз чуть медленней. Осторожно осмотрелся. Большая комната, потолок, четыре стены, окно и большая кровать посередине. И ничего больше.  
Он не имел ни малейшего представления, куда попал и как.  
  
\- Проспался?  
Голос прозвучал внезапно. Ланс повернул голову и увидел в дверном проёме Гавейна. Тот небрежно опирался рукой о дверной косяк и просто излучал самодовольство.  
  
Ланселот выпучил глаза. Он понял вдруг, что уже неважно даже, как он здесь оказался. Важно то, что он полуголый лежал на кровати Гавейна.   
\- Вот чёрт!  
\- Доброе утречко, Лапушка! Ну как? Хорошо оттянулся? Мне вот понравилось.  
\- Что… что было-то? Почему Я у тебя? И чего тебе там понравилось?  
  
Ланс торопливо завернулся в тонкое одеяльце. Выражение его лица – растерянное и немного испуганное – привело в восторг Гавейна, но он не стал изводить коллегу. По доброте ли душевной?  
  
\- Да расслабься ты! Правда, ничего не помнишь? – На отрицательное покачивание головой, Гавейн вздохнул. – Не помнишь, как тебя разнесло от одного стакана виски? – Ланс снова покачал головой. – Ты, знаешь ли, столько намешал с алкоголем, что Я так даже не всегда решаюсь. Не помнишь, как взорвал танцпол?   
Ланс тяжело сглотнул.  
  
\- Не помнишь, как у шеста танцевал? Или как от верзил убегал? Нет? А жаль. Чёрт, надо было фотки сделать. Была бы своя версия Мальчишника.   
\- А как…  
\- Как ты оказался у меня дома?  
\- Угу.   
\- Ты сам напросился.  
\- Что? Да не мог Я!  
\- Ещё как мог! Я тебя спрашиваю, где ты живёшь, а ты молчишь как партизан.  
\- А почему Я…  
\- Раздетый на моей кровати?  
\- Угу. – Ланс напрягся.  
\- Знаешь, птенчик, эту ночь Я не забуду никогда.   
  
И прежде чем Ланса хватил удар, а он бы точно случился, Гавейн продолжил.  
\- Ты орал, что хочешь на бис и ещё какую-то ерунду. В лифт ты заходить отказался, пришлось по лесенке. Одиннадцатый этаж, однако. Кстати, мои соседи тебя ненавидят. У них там ребёнок. Велик трёхколесный возле двери стоит. Ты его угнать пытался. А раздел Я тебя… ну, не пустил бы Я тебя в штанах и ботинках в святую святых. Не боись, бельё оставил.  
\- А почему в комнате только кровать?  
\- Забавно, ты мог бы спросить что угодно. Например, что вытворял у шеста, кстати, мне понравилось, или кто за нами гнался, но нет, тебя интересует моя кровать. Поверь, Я оценил.  
\- Идиот!  
\- Это Я-то? На себя посмотри. На, кстати, принёс тебе.   
  
Ланс только что обратил внимание на стакан в руках Гавейна. Тот протянул ему воду и таблетку от похмелья.  
\- Спасибо.   
  
Гавейн подождал, пока парень проглотит таблетку и продолжил:  
\- Всё, что мне нужно в спальне, Я делаю на кровати. Сплю и трахаюсь.  
  
Ланс перевёл взгляд на кровать и резко вскочил. Остатки воды в стакане из-за резкого движения выплеснулись на нашего героя, а одеяло соскользнуло вниз.   
  
В таком провокационном виде Ланселот предстал перед парнем, который его страшно раздражал.  
Гавейн лишь ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я оставил твои брюки и рубашку в ванной. Первая дверь налево.  
  
***   
  
Ещё никогда Ланс не испытывал такого стыда. Одевался он очень быстро. Воспользоваться зубной щёткой хозяина он не рискнул, поэтому просто выдавил пасту себе в рот.   
  
На кухне его ждал завтрак.   
\- Я не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.  
\- Ты много чего про меня не знаешь. Кстати, ты говорил, что у тебя вроде как девушка есть.  
\- Не вроде как, а есть.  
\- Она волнуется, наверное.   
\- Неужто ты за меня переживаешь?  
\- Не за тебя. За неё. Трудно, наверное, с таким как ты.  
\- Да что ты заладил!? Всё со мной в порядке.   
\- Как скажешь.  
  
***   
  
\- Я так понимаю, работа отменяется?  
\- Мы ещё можем пойти. Или поработать дома, - Ланс взглянул в щенячьи глазки коллеги и вздохнул, - но не станем. – Ему самому не очень хотелось после такой вот ночки.  
\- Забираю назад слова о зануде.  
  
***   
  
\- Мне, наверное, пора.   
\- Я тебя отвезу.  
\- Не стоит.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, где находишься.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Спасибо.   
  
***   
  
Серебристая Ауди подъехала к высотке недалеко от Оксфорд-стрит.  
Ланс из машины выходить не спешил.  
  
\- И что, твоя девчонка дома?  
\- Наверное… Не пойми меня неправильно, она мне важна, но…  
\- Но она тебя достала?  
\- Нет.  
-Надоела?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты устал от неё.  
\- Нет. Я не знаю. Она требует от меня невозможного.   
\- Бриллианты? Шубу? Машину? Секс втроём?  
\- Быть тем, кем Я не являюсь.  
\- Оу.  
\- Зайдёшь?  
\- Пожалуй, нет.  
\- Ладно. Пока.  
\- До скорого.  
  
***   
  
Ланселот зашёл в квартиру. Гвен, конечно же, не было. Пёс, виляя хвостом, подбежал к хозяину. Он наклонился и принялся чесать пса за ухом.  
  
\- Привет, малыш. Скучал по мне?  
\- Да не успел как-то. Но за “малыша” спасибо.  
\- Гавейн? Что ты здесь делаешь? И вообще-то это Я собаке.  
\- Какая жалость. Ну, Я всё же решил заглянуть на огонёк. Кстати, тебя не учили закрывать за собой дверь? Мало ли кто мог войти. Вдруг бы Я оказался маньяком?  
\- Кстати, Я ведь практически ничего о тебе не знаю, ты реально мог бы им оказаться. И что бы ты сделал? – Ланс улыбнулся.  
\- А вдруг Я бы покусился на твою честь?  
  
Тут милый пёсик угрожающе зарычал на гостя.  
\- Уоу, спокойно, киса. Я просто пошутил. Это ещё что за прелесть?  
\- Это Мерлин. Моя собака. Он очень умный.  
\- Я заметил.   
  
Гавейн наклонился к псу и протянул руку. Тот понюхал её и вроде как пришёл к мнению, что гость неопасный.   
\- Такой же милый, как и его хозяин.  
  
***  
  
Пять недель с подготовкой к презентации пролетели незаметно. Гавейн для Ланселота всегда был раздражающим фактором. Однако за эти недели они как бы это помягче… сдружились, что ли…  
  
В пятницу вечером эти двое, как обычно, заказав тайскую еду, сидели в пустом офисе.   
\- Ты чего-то невесёлый. Случилось что?  
\- Гвен меня кинула.  
\- Однако. Были разборки?  
\- Нет. Она просто поставила меня перед фактом.  
\- А обоснуй?  
\- Сказала, что ей стало со мной скучно. Последние месяцы и, правда, были тяжёлыми. Она тоже работает, но не так как Я. Она не понимает, какая это ответственность, думает, деньги просто поступают на счёт.   
\- И что ты думаешь?  
\- Она никогда не принимала меня настоящего.  
  
Гавейн приблизился к Лансу и взял парня за подбородок, другой рукой опираясь на подлокотник стула.  
\- И какой же ты настоящий?  
  
Ланселот растерялся. Гавейн был слишком близко. Обычно он не позволял чужим людям находиться так близко. Но сейчас что-то пошло не так.   
\- Расскажи мне о том, какой ты настоящий. – Шёпотом.  
  
Сейчас должно было что-то случиться. Ланселот легонько оттолкнул Гавейна и отошёл от него на пару метров.   
\- Мне, пожалуй, пора.  
\- Дома тебя никто не ждёт.  
\- Ну, тогда мне придётся справляться одному.   
  
***   
  
Понедельник ненавидят все. Ланс не был исключением. После того памятного вечера он не разговаривал с другом. Ему было трудно понять, чего на самом деле хочет Гавейн.  
  
Он твёрдо решил, что должен обо всём переговорить со своим персональным источником проблем.  
  
Ланселот поднялся в офис. Тут он увидел Гавейна. Тот стоял и разговаривал с… Утером? Какого чёрта!?  
Ланс не стал выдавать себя и остался стоять за поворотом.   
  
\- Мальчик мой, это действительно впечатляет. У меня не было времени прочитать задумку полностью, но уверен, это будет просто нечто для нашей новой концепции.  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Старался для Вас.  
Они говорили о чём-то ещё, но он не слушал. Он лишь сосредоточился на давящем чувстве обиды, что поднималась из груди.   
\- И передавай привет отцу. Надеюсь увидеть его в гольф-клубе на этих выходных. Пусть гордится тобой. Его сын будет прекрасным финансовым директором.  
Уходя из офиса, Утер даже не заметил Ланса.   
  
Мужчина поспешил высказать всё, что он думает о своём “друге”.   
\- Ты это с самого начала планировал, да?  
\- Привет, Ланс. У меня всё хорошо, спасибо, что спросил.  
\- Перестань паясничать и отвечай на вопрос!  
\- О чём ты вообще? Планировал что?  
\- Ты думал, что Ланс поможет тебе, а потом, когда от него не станет пользы, его можно будет просто кинуть?  
\- Ты слышал наш разговор?  
\- О, да! Я слышал ваш разговор.  
\- Послушай, Я вовсе не делал того, что ты думаешь! Я не собирался забирать все почести себе.  
\- Да неужели? Знаешь что, с меня хватит! Меня бесишь ты и такие люди как ты!  
\- Как Я?  
\- Да! Те, что думают, будто при помощи денег можно всё. Ты самовлюблённый, гадкий и наглый. Я с самого начала знал, что ты приносишь одни лишь проблемы, просто старался забить, и знаешь что, как оказалось зря. Ты безответственный враль.  
  
Казалось, Ланс сбрасывал на Гавейна всё напряжение, скапливающееся неделями.   
\- Что? Не будешь защищаться даже?  
\- Ты прав. Я такой, как ты говоришь. Всё верно. Знаешь, порой Я и сам себя ненавижу.   
И он, пройдя мимо Ланса, начал спускаться по лестнице. Ланселот долго ещё стоял так, не зная теперь как быть.  
  
***   
  
Презентация прошла замечательно, проект был утверждён, и вот уже стали идти разговоры о вакантной должности.   
Утер был просто счастлив, Артуру лишь оставалось подписать бумаги.   
  
Ланс с Гавейном после ссоры больше не разговаривали. Вернее, они говорили об инвестициях, проектах, планах на заседании. Но ничего лишнего. Гавейн даже вида не показывал, что между ними не всё гладко.   
  
После успеха на собрании директоров Ланс подошёл к бывшему уже другу и протянул руку.  
\- Поздравляю.   
\- С чем это?  
\- Ты выступил отлично. Таким и должен быть финансовый директор.  
Гавейн руку не пожал. Лишь мрачно на него уставился. Затем молча удалился. Улыбка Ланса сошла на нет. А ведь он обещал себе быть дружелюбным. И кто теперь козёл.  
  
\- Ланс, иди домой отдыхать. А с утречка зайди в мой офис. И ещё кое-что…  
\- Да, Артур?  
\- Ты был молодцом.  
  
***  
  
\- Неважно выглядишь.  
\- Плохо спал. Ну? Так теперь Гавейн у нас звезда? Когда он приступает к своим обязанностям?  
\- Ланс. Сядь-ка сюда.   
\- Сел. О чём ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Сколько ты здесь работаешь?  
\- Издеваешься?  
\- Отнюдь. Просто задал вопрос. Будь добр – ответь. Сколько ты здесь работаешь?  
\- Где-то два года, три месяца, два дня и мм… четыре часа.  
\- А сколько ты уже влюблён в Гавейна?  
Пауза.  
\- Два года, три месяца, два дня и... два часа.  
\- Ясно. Можешь идти.  
  
Ланс открыл дверь и собрался уже выйти, как Артур произнёс:  
\- Он отказался от предложения отца.   
\- Что?  
Ланс резко повернулся и посмотрел на босса, но Пендрагон уже уткнулся в отчёты, тем самым ясно дав понять, что разговор окончен.  
  
***   
  
\- Ты всё слышал?  
\- Я был в нескольких метрах от вас, ещё бы Я не услышал.  
\- Гавейн, Я не это спросил.  
\- Да, Я слышал.  
\- Что теперь будешь делать? Поговоришь с ним?  
\- Возможно.  
\- Что значит, возможно?  
\- То и значит.  
\- Друг, когда Я тебя сюда звал, думал, что ты чувствуешь то к нему то, что чувствуешь. Не заставляй меня в себе разочаровываться. Ты ведь рад тому, что услышал?  
\- Рад? Я, скорее, зол.  
  
***   
  
Ланселот был в душе уже минут двадцать, но легче не становилось. Пойти, что ли, извиниться? За всё, что наговорил. Хотя Гавейну всё равно не стоило так себя вести. А может, он, действительно, растерялся и не хотел ничего плохого? Артур ведь сказал, что мужчина отказался от должности… Однако, гордость не позволяла. Хотя какая к чёрту гордость! Два года практически молиться на одного человека. Тут уже дело даже не в гордости, а в страхе. Быть отвергнутым. Именно это чувство не давало спокойно спать по ночам все эти месяцы.   
  
Может, послышалось?.. Нет, и, правда, кто-то звонил в дверь. Ланс вышел из душа, наспех вытерся, натянул штаны и рубашку и прошёл в коридор. Подойдя к двери, спросил кто там. Ответом ему послужило негромкое бормотание, в котором он еле разобрал что-то о переписи населения. Он уже начал отпирать замок, как вдруг сообразил: какая к чёрту перепись населения в двенадцать ночи. Да и вообще так уже много лет не делают. Он уже хотел было возмутиться, как его резко толкнули. Гавейн захлопнул дверь и продолжил наступление, гневно смотря на парня.  
  
\- Какого чёрта, Гавейн?  
\- Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? Это Я должен спросить. Какого чёрта?!  
\- О чём ты вообще? И почему так поздно?   
\- Ты, мелкий сучёнок, думаешь, можешь творить, что вздумается и манипулировать людьми?  
\- Ты что, пьян?  
\- А ты что, ревнивая жёнушка?  
\- Гавейн, не смешно! Что происходит? Ты врываешься в мою квартиру посреди ночи и орёшь на меня. Что Я тебе сделал?  
\- Да, давай продолжай, смотри на меня с видом побитого щенка. Ты так обычно делаешь, да? И срабатывает? Так сводишь с ума?  
\- Кого?  
\- Меня! Меня ты хочешь свести с ума! Но ещё раньше - в могилу!  
\- Я ничего тебе не делал!  
\- Я всё слышал!  
\- Слышал что?  
\- Два года, три месяца, два дня и два часа!  
  
Сердце Ланса ухнуло куда-то вниз. Так значит, Гавейн всё слышал. Вот почему он так зол. Что-то сейчас будет. Что-то очень нехорошее. Удар в челюсть, по ходу, был бы наименьшим из бед.   
  
Он же не думает…  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что Я пытался как-то манипулировать тобой!  
\- А что мне ещё думать? Два года со мной толком не разговаривал, избегал, грубил! Словно за человека не считал! А тут вдруг, оказывается, влюблён! Нахера ты наврал?  
\- Я не лгал, - тихо произнёс Ланс, смотря себе под ноги и боясь встретиться взглядом с Гавейном.   
Воцарилось молчание. Так они стояли минут пять. Потом Ланс не выдержал и поднял глаза. Гавейн смотрел прямо на него. В глазах мужчины была… боль?  
\- Почему ты молчал так долго?  
\- А что Я мог сделать? Признаться в чувствах? Ты никогда не искал со мной встреч, а когда заговаривал, то всё время дразнил. Как мог Я просто так взять и ляпнуть что-то подобное. У тебя своя жизнь. Свои друзья. Свои увлечения. Ты всё время в компании каких-то моделей или друзей. На фига Я тебе сдался? Ты словно блистаешь на фоне других. Кто Я такой, чтобы…  
  
Пока Ланс не стал пускать сопли, Гавейн вдруг перебил его.  
\- Ты принимал душ и всё ещё влажный.  
\- Что? – Ланс резко замолкнул. Слова Гавейна вывели из равновесия.  
\- Ты ещё влажный. – Хрипло. Рубашка на Лансе была расстёгнута. Гавейн рассматривал его откровенным оценивающим взглядом, отчего Ланс непроизвольно покраснел.  
  
Гавейн мгновенно оказался рядом с Лансем, резко повернул и слегка нагнул над спинкой дивана, заставив Ланса вцепиться в неё руками. Его спина плотно прижималась к спине Ланселота.   
\- Так долго хотел это сделать.  
\- Что? Нагнуть меня над диваном?  
\- И это тоже.  
  
Гавейн зарылся в волосы друга, вдыхая его запах. Его естественный запах, который не выходил из головы уже долгое время. Он потянулся к манящей шее, скрытой под воротничком лёгкой рубашки. Мгновение – и вот уже ткань спущена до локтей. И вот уже ничего не мешает прикоснуться губами к изгибу между шеей и подбородком, а затем спуститься к основанию шейки дорожкой полу-укусов. Одна рука в это время поддерживала Ланса за талию, прижимая к себе неимоверно близко, другая придерживала подбородок, слегка надавливая, заставляя приоткрыть рот, чтобы удобнее было скользнуть туда языком.  
  
Мысли Ланса путались, тело дрожало под такими незамысловатыми ласками. Не считая своего коллегу, Ланс мужчинами не интересовался. Поэтому было так странно чувствовать, как к заднице прижимается чужой твёрдый член. Гавейн слегка надавил на спину парня, вынуждая наклониться чуть сильнее, широко разведя ноги. Сильнее прижался пахом к попке Ланса. Рука Гавейна спустилась вниз и мягко сжала внутреннюю сторону бедра Ланселота. Другая - нежно поглаживала живот. Носом он стал водить по плечу и шее Ланса, поднимаясь к мочке уха. Чувствительный парень издал протяжный стон, дыхание стало неровным, сиплым.  
  
\- Если ты только что из душа, значит ты не надел бельё, - прошептал Гавейн, Ланс застонал. – Зря ты ждал так долго, мучил нас обоих. Знаешь, как трудно было держать руки при себе, когда ты, такой соблазнительный, лежал на моей кровати?!  
  
Гавейн вылизывал мочку уха и легонько двигал тазом, имитируя фрикцию. Собственный член Ланса, прижатый к спинке дивана требовал разрядки, от жёстких укусов волосы на руках и загривке становились дыбом. Ланс стал подмахивать. Ему нравилось то, как Гавейн трётся об него. Рука на бедре была непозволительно близко к паху.  
  
\- Гавейн, Я люблю тебя.  
\- Знаю, малыш. Хороший мой. Давай. Ещё чуть-чуть.   
  
Ланс уже готов был кончить, как вдруг раздался звонок в дверь. Гавейн грязно выругался.  
\- Кто там? – прошептал он.   
\- Должно быть Артур.  
\- Артур? Какого?!  
\- Ну, иногда, когда… он… задерживается допоздна, ночует… у… у… меня. Его дом за городом. – Говорить было трудно, дико хотелось кончить.   
\- Гавееейн.  
\- Что ж, нашему Арти придётся немного подождать.   
  
Гавейн зажал рот Ланса и, приспустив ему брюки, принялся надрачивать член. Лансу много не нужно было. Мгновение – и вот уже он спускает в руку, сжимающую пенис.   
  
\- Видел бы ты себя сейчас со стороны, Лапушка. Ты даже представить не можешь, что Я хочу сделать с тобой.  
\- П... перестань.  
\- Попробуй, заставь.  
  
Пока он приходил в себя, Гавейн взял какую-то тряпку и вытер об неё руку, натянул штаны и рубашку обратно на парня развернул его к себе. Взяв руку Ланса, он направил её на бугорок в своих брюках и погладил.  
  
В дверь снова настойчиво позвонили.  
\- Будем считать, ты мне должен, малыш. – Взяв друга за подбородок, Гавейн чмокнул того в губы и затем направился к двери.   
  
\- Чего так долго? – Артур, кажется, не удивился, увидев Гавейна.  
\- Да так, отмечали назначение Ланселота. Я пошёл. – Повернувшись к новоиспечённому любовнику, Гавейн добавил, - до понедельника, Лапушка.   
  
Артур прошёл в квартиру.   
\- Где твоя моя прелесть? Я ему игрушку принёс.  
\- Он в спальне.  
\- Ок. Смотрю, у Вас вроде всё ничего?  
\- Угу.   
\- До сих пор ведёшь игру?  
\- Нет. Матч совершенно точно закончен, - мечтательно улыбнулся Ланс.  
\- Кто выиграл?  
\- Знаешь, Артур, впервые в жизни не слежу за счётом.


End file.
